What's Red Green and Burnt All Over?
by Nor Savvy
Summary: Vanessa Tolley's life isn't where she wants it to be, in fact, what life? She's DEAD! And she's ready to tell her side of the story about she laughed in the Springwood Slasher's face and never lived to tell the complete tale.
1. The Girl who was Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own A Nightmare on Elm Street.

Red Green and Burnt all Over 

When a person looks up the word 'dream' they might find the following result: A series of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations occurring involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep. Might I say that this definition doesn't come near what I would categorize my so called 'fantasy'. I would have called it a genuine nightmare.

Let me introduce myself, I'm Vanessa Tolley, Freddy Krueger's latest victim. You can probably figure out how I got here, same old story right? I'm one of the many unfortunate teenagers who has had the fate of being visited by Freddy in their dreams and left my parents with something horrible to deal with.

Demon meets girl, girl meets demon, girl laughs at demon, demon kills girl. This is the outline of my story and I bet your just dying to know the details in between. Just let me warn you that this isn't a fairytale for the kind hearted… this is a tragic shanty about a girl who laughed in the Springwood Slasher's face and never lived to tell the tale.

**- - - - - - **

"Young six-year old Amanda Frank's body was found tortured beyond belief late Wednesday night. Her body was forcefully contorted and harsh cuts deeply ran across her stomach as well as bold bruises forming on her arms and legs. Mr. and Mrs. Frank heard shrill screaming and when they reached their daughters room they found her dead from the amount of blood lost. We have no suspects--"

"—Vanessa! Will you please stop reading that? I would enjoy eating my breakfast without imagining such a gruesome picture." Vanessa's mom shook her head as she sat down across from the eighteen-year-old, accompanied by her cream cheese bagel and mug of coffee.

Vanessa chuckled as she jokingly tossed the newspaper in front of her mother, her eyes never leaving the image that was centered above the cover story. It was of the Franks house being fenced in by caution tape. Inside the perimeter was about half a dozen police officers standing with blue and red lights gleaming on them as they scoured the yard for clues.

"It's a real shame they don't even have suspects mom. You never know mom… I might be next…" Vanessa grinned as she jumped up from her seat and strapped her backpack on her shoulder. "Well I'm going to be late, adios."

Vanessa unlatched the door and headed off to school. Mrs. Tolley sat there for a moment before peering at the story that was gazing at her. 'Murder on Elm Street' it read in big letters. Sipping her coffee Mrs. Tolley began scanning the article with slight interest.

- - - - - -

Vanessa drummed her fingers to the beat of the radio as she drove down Elm street. The trees were blowing softly in the wind, their brown and red colored leaves dancing in the air and landing in the yards of her neighbors. Just a month ago the Tolley's had made their move into Springwood, Ohio and it was already beginning to grow on Vanessa. She thought it was a quaint place to live, even though murders have been jumping out into the news every few weeks or so.

Letting out an annoying groan of frustration, Vanessa slowed the car down before it halted in the middle of the road. Her eyes fixated on the three small children that were carelessly playing jump rope right before her and her rising road rage. They all wore matching white frilly dresses as one jumped aimlessly over the strong cord as the others continued flicking their wrists to keep the rope moving.

Vanessa clicked her door ajar and poked her head out, after all her window was broken and in the end this was a much better way to get her point across.

"If you girls don't move you'll become road kill and I'll always remember the day I ran over the carcasses of your bodies numerous times before I took that jump rope and hung you all from a tree." This is what the teen wanted to say but strongly advised not to, instead she decided on using a sweet voice and convincing sentence.

"Excuse me, I just wouldn't want to see you angels get hurt so could you please move so I can get home?" Vanessa chided loudly.

She herself was expecting them to be obeying little girls and skip unto the sidewalk, but she wasn't expecting them start chanting a song, one that she found utterly stupid and ridiculous.

One, Two, Freddy's coming for you,

Three, Four, better lock your doors,

Five, Six, grab your crucifix,

Seven, Eight, gonna stay up late,

Nine, Ten, never sleep again.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation Vanessa climbed into the car and shut her eyes. Why couldn't kids listen to her like they did in Peoria? Regaining her ability to move the kids Vanessa was about to try again when she realized something spooky had happened.

They vanished. All of the little monsters had disappeared. Vanessa gaped as she spun her head around all corners trying to find a trace of the girls or a piece of the jump rope. She had only closed her eyes for a few seconds? She must've had a longer day at school then she thought she did, now she was seeing things!

- - - - - -

Vanessa dropped her heavy bag to the ceramic floor of her kitchen. Mrs. Tolley smiled as she saw her daughter but her face dropped as she noticed Vanessa acting very strange before her. Vanessa wore a perplexed look as she was faintly reenacting something.

"Are you okay dear?" Mrs. Tolley murmured.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine mom." Vanessa waved her hand as if to brush the subject off. "I just had a long day at school, you know with the testing and all. Mrs.Gallaway didn't light up at all on the questions! I won't even believe if I get higher than a D!" Mrs. Tolley smiled as she watched her daughter regain her usual spunky personality.

"Maybe you should rest a bit? You did stay up awfully late last night… I just can't understand why they don't light up on the new kids in town." Her mom gestured to the blue bookbag that she assumed was overflowing with books of all kinds.

"Yeah I guess I will. Promise to wake me up in an hour? I really need to get something done…"

"Sure honey."

Vanessa grinned happily as she began her walk to her bedroom. Mrs. Tolley furrowed her brow when Vanessa stopped to turn and look at her mother.

"Do any sets of triplets live in our neighborhood?" Her voice called back.

"Not any that I know of."

Vanessa nodded and headed back to finding her room.

- - - - - -

Authoress notice: I hope you all like it. :D I thought of doing this during school this week and so here it is. You can expect Freddy AND the next chapter to come within a few days. Yes, the nightmare man is in chapter two! So look forward to it… hopefully this can be a humor story as expected.

Sweet dreams piggys!

**Whats Red Green and Burnt all Over?**

**C**hapter Two: Run Away Bride

Someone once told me that when you fall asleep, you dream about what you were thinking about that moment you shut your eyes. I will say that this is a false statement and should never be asked on 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'. I wasn't thinking about my murderer when I innocently took my nap, I was thinking about Johnny Depp in a loincloth. Now can you tell me how in the HELL I get some burnt guy wearing a Christmas sweater in my dream?!

Obviously I'm upset, and I apologize for yelling. It's just that being dead isn't as it's chalked up to be. I should be telling you about my story instead of babbling on about my deceased life and how we have no candy up here.

Here's the next installment piggy! Damn it…I'm using his lingo…

- - - - - -

Vanessa collapsed on top of her bed. She was greatly looking forward to taking this nap as she always was after a day at Springwood High school. Going to school just wasn't as fun as laying on a comfy mattress like there were no worries in your life. Vanessa grasped a handful of comforter and smiled as she buried her head into her stained pillow. Everything was quiet as she laid there motionless, waiting for sleep to overcome her.

Screech.

Screeeeeech.

Groaning, Vanessa rolled over on her back and stared at her ceiling. That noise… it sounded so annoying.


	2. The Next Runaway Bride

**Whats Red Green and Burnt all Over?**

**C**hapter Two: The Next Runaway Bride

Someone once told me that when you fall asleep, you dream about what you were thinking about that moment you shut your eyes. I will say that this is a false statement and should never be asked on 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'. I wasn't thinking about my murderer when I innocently took my nap, I was thinking about Johnny Depp in a loincloth. Now can you tell me how in the HELL I get some burnt guy wearing a Christmas sweater in my dream?!

I apologize, I shouldn't be yelling. It's just that living here in the afterlife isn't all that it's 'chalked' out to be. But I'm ready to tell you the next installment, if you're ready to listen.

Here we go piggys…

DAMN IT! I'm using his fucking lingo!

- - - - - -

Vanessa opened the door to her room and smiled happily. Her brilliant green eyes scoured the space for a slight moment before targeting her neatly made bed. Kicking off her shoes, Vanessa strolled over to the edge of the bed and collapsed in a heap upon it. Her arm groped around and finally her fingers managed to get a hold of a fleece blanket. She spread it atop her form, soon snuggling against its warmth. Vanessa stared at her canopy's ceiling before her eyes fluttered to a close.

"Vanessa" A familiar voice called out to her. Mumbling incoherent words, Vanessa tugged the top of the blanket to cover her head and rolled over. She had just successfully gotten asleep and it seemed like only minutes before her mom was in here badgering her to get up.

"Vanessa time to wake up. You said only an hour of sleep."

As a reply Vanessa let out a long snore.

"I said RISE AND SHINE, Bitch!" A loud menacing cackle reached her ears as she felt the bed suddenly make a horizontal slope. Vanessa, still having no view of what was happening, grasped the sides of the mattress and held on for what seemed like her life. She could feel the contents of her bed cascade upon her. Her fingers were almost tearing into the fabric as the tilt of the bed became more dramatic. Vanessa was horrified to now realize something was wrapping around her neck, the heavy fleece was becoming a plastic bag, she was going to suffocate!

"Mom! What a-a-re you d-doing?" Vanessa gagged as the suffocation tool increased in its pressure against her frail neck. The girl hastily let go of the mattress, her fingers immediately flying to aid her neck. Vanessa's body slid down the bed with great haste before her whole back met with a very hard surface. Vanessa groaned and finished clawing at the blanket, pulling it off her head in one quick move.

While her back was greeting the sidewalk, her eyes were greeting the view of her house. Her mouth was gaping at the sight of a beat and run down duplicate of her home. The door's paint was chipping madly and it was nailed mercilessly, as were the half shattered windows. Bordering the windows were faded green shutters that were hanging on their rusted hinges. The house looked like it had died.

Vanessa forced herself up from the ground and hesitantly started walking up the graffiti sidewalk. It amazed her at how all of the chalk drawings were similar in one interest, they all bore the symbol of a man in a red and green striped sweater splaying out a knifed glove of some sort. One of these pictures caught her eye instantly, it was of her clad in the same attire she had on and was standing in the same place she was at the moment. She stared as the man in the red and green flashed his chalked knives and embedded them into Vanessa's chest. A shower of liquid sprayed on her face and Vanessa dabbed her cheek gently, wiping clear crimson blood on her palm.

Vanessa still looked back down at the depicted scene, her eyes meeting the sight of two naked feet. Her breaths became shallow as her eyes began scanning the whole image of who was standing before her.

"Johnny Depp!" Vanessa gasped as her roaming eyes stopped in the middle of his body. "In a loin cloth!"

Vanessa opened her arms widely and immediately constricted the almost naked form of Johnny Depp. Her voice seemed like it was going raw as she nearly screamed at the top of her lungs. She suddenly stopped all of her antics and stared into his deep chocolate brown eyes. "Let's get married!"

Johnny grinned and hugged Vanessa. Vanessa closed her eyes and nuzzled her bloodied face against his chest. So warm… so hot… so itchy? Vanessa was horrified to see a red and green material staring at her. Her body now violently began thrashing against the body of this unknown person. Unfortunately, she found that she could unsuccessfully escape from his binding hold on her. She bit her lip as she gazed up and met the steely blue eyes of the same burnt faced man who killed her in the chalk drawing.

"Want to get married now bitch?"

"I want an annulment." Vanessa shakily muttered.

So much for her fantasy.

Sweet dreams.


End file.
